Love Don't Love Nobody
by FoxTail17
Summary: When Rin has feelings that Sesshormaru will never be seen by her again, what will she do? Rin has never been so depressed. There's a better summary in the story. Please read and review.
1. It's All Good

A/N: Everyone, this is a sad story but with romance. There is no tragedy just sadness. I feel this way sometimes when everyone is around but… they're not. That's why love don't love nobody, but it's self. Rin finds out the hard way.

"Hello, Sesshormaru. It's Monday and we have school. Get up." Rin shook and shook Sesshormaru.

"What if I don't want to go to school? 20 more minutes, please?" Sesshormaru dug his face in his pillow.

"20 more minutes? I'll give you 5, but after that……..GET OUT OF BED!" Rin yelled right in Sesshormaru's ear and startled him.

"Ha! I startled you! You have no choice but to get up." Rin smirked and folded her arms.

"I hate you." Sesshormaru had a grumpy look at Rin.

"I love you , too, Sesshy." Rin gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's for breakfast?" Sesshormaru was looking for food on the stove.

"I didn't have time to fix breakfest. You're gonna have to eat at school." Rin leaned on his shoulder.

"Damn, women. You know I hate school breakfast." Sesshormary glared at him.

"Oh shut up and go get dressed. I'll be in love shower. Oh and Sess.."

"Huh?" Sesshormaru was half way to his room.

"Brush your teeth! Please!" Rin held her nose.

Sesshormaru shook his head.

IN SCHOOL

"Rin-san!" Ayame waved so Rin could see her.

"Hey Ayame" Rin gave her a hug.

"Hey Sess! If you're wondering where the boys are, they're in the gym."

"Thanks Ayame." Sesshormaru walked down the hall.

"So.. is he good?" Ayame quieted down her voice.

"What do you mean?" Rin stopped for a moment.

"You know… in bed." Ayame spoke through her teeth.

"How could you ask that! You're a sex freak!" Rin laughed and lightly hit Ayame in the arm.

"What can I say. Kouga isn't bad himself. He'll make you go to sleep before he'll go." Ayame was thinking about last night, the night before that, and the night before. (YOU GET THE PICTURE!)

"Well… Sesshy is wonderful! If he said to go right now, I would beat him to the bedroom." Rin smiled and then giggled.

"Well, it's almost time for my anatomy class. My partner is none other than Kouga. Instead of studying in the books, he studies me! When no one's looking, we get under the table and….. I can't tell you the rest. Bye Rin!" Ayame waved good-bye and went on to class.

For some reason, I get this feeling me and Sesshy won't work out. Like something is bringing us apart slowly. I just don't know what it is. My conscience is telling me something I just don't know what it is. I'll worry about it later. Rin was thinking to herself.

A/N: It's more in the cliffe file than finished chapter. If you like it, press that button. If you didn't, GO TO HELL! I'm just playing. Reviews please!


	2. Rin's Horns

As the day went by, school was over. Rin and the gang set out for a little fun trip since it was Friday.

"Anybody want to go to Happy Valley, or Six Flags Hurricane Harbor?" (Hurricane Harbor is in New Jersey.) Kouga asked, looking at two brochures.

"I say Hurricane Harbor! They have the new roller coaster, EL TORO!" Sesshormaru made his voice louder.

"I've been there once, I rode the El Toro…. IT WAS AWESOME! I'm going." Ayame jumped up and down.

"Why don't we call up Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sesshormaru picked up his cell phone and dialed the numbers.

"I thought you despised Inuyasha?" Rin had a feeling something was up.

"Shh women! I can invite my brother and the love- I mean uh Kagome." Sesshormaru eyes got big and he started to sweat and he froze to not look at Rin's face.

Soon, soft voice came to the phone. It was Kagome.

_"Hello?"_

"Kagome! What's up?"

_"Um, nothing much. Do you want to speak to Inu-"_

"No. I just want to see if you two wanted to come to New Jersey with us to go to Six Flags."

_"Hold on."_ You could hear Kagome's voice and Inuyasha's.

_"I'm back. Pick us up in about…._ 10 minutes?"

"Sure. See ya Kagome." Sesshormaru ended his sentence in a seductive manner.

"They said to pick them up in about 10 minutes." Sesshormaru collapsed on the gray couch.

"Well, I have to get some gas anyway so but the time I get done, I'll pick them up and come back for you guys." Kouga got his car keys and raced off to the near-by gas station.

"What are we going to do now?" Ayame sat in a chair and looked bored.

"We just have to wait." Rin sat by Sesshormaru but he scooted away a little.

Soon, Kouga came back with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hello, Kagome. I've brought something for you." Sesshormaru bent down and gave Kagome a delicate flower.

"See that it matches your beauty." Sesshormaru was about to kiss Kagome's hand but Inuyasha interrupted the moment.

"Can we get on with the trip before I puke?" Inuyasha stood right between the two.

"Oh Inuyahsa. He's just being a gentlemen." Kagome quickly whispered someting in Sesshormaru's ear.

I wonder whats going on. They've been being a little close. And what was up with that whisper thing? I won't worry about it. Rin was thinking to herself.

ON THE WAY THERE

It was only a 30 minute drive because they lived in New Jersey and plus, it was only a few miles away from them. Kagome sat in the passenger seat while Sesshormaru drove with Rin, who was in the back seat.

"So, how's business, Sesshy?" Kagome rubbed her hand on Sesshormaru's arm.

What! I'm the only one who calls him Sesshy! That huzzie is going to make me go off! And she better get her hands off my man! Rin grabbed for Kagome but Sessgormaru stopped at a red light, furiously. The others made it through. Rin was thrown back into her seat.

"Business is good. I've been promoted." Sesshormaru glanced at Kagome with a smile and looked back at the road.

Can they not notice me? When we get out of this car, Kagome's going to be the one in the back seat. They soon caught up with Kouga and the others and made it to Six Flags.

A/N: How'd you like that? The Six Flags, Hurricane Harbor is real. I went there this past June. (In 2006) There is a roller coaster called the El Toro and yes, I rode it. It is fast swift and fast enough for Kagome to drop out! Oops, I've said to much. Just read the next chapter and give me some reviews!


	3. What Had Happen Was

Sesshormau and Kagome were hanging out with eachother more than the people who they really came with. On some of the rides, Sesshormaru sat next to Kagome, making Inuyasha compatible with Rin, who was always on the end.

"Hey guys! I see the El Toro!" Kouga took Ayame's hand and cut everyone with his in-human speed. They were now the first ones in line. No one noticed the two. Sesshormaru and Kagome did the same and Rin and Inuyasha as well.

"We're up next. Might as well be in the back." Rin took her seat in the very back but with Inuyasha. And of course, Kagome and Sesshormaru sat next to eachother, giggling and talking away.

"Inuyasha? Aren't you going to sit up front with the rest of them?" Rin was pointing to the very front where Kouga and Ayame were sitting. Ayame was so excited, she almost got out of the restrains.

"Nah. I like the back. It makes you wonder what's going to happen next." Inuyasha took his seat and put on the restrains.

"All buckled? Everyone have a great ride and you're about to conquer the bull!" The announcer started the ride.

"Oh Inuyasha! It's starting!" Rin held Inuyasha's arm but didn't notice Inuyasha smiling at her.

"Just sit tight Ri- AHHHHHHH! WHOOOO!" Just as Inuyahsa was about to finish his sentence, they were already going down hill, dropping at an 100 ft angle!

Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs, but Ayame was the loudest. Just as they were going to come back down, Kagome's restrain wasn't hooked on all the way and it came loose, making the poor little Kagome fall with no parachute.

"SESSHORMARU! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Kagome covered eyes and just as she was about to hit rock bottom, Inuyasha, and yes, Inuyasha saved her before Sesshormaru did. Rin was still riding and she didn't hear Kagome scream but noticed that Inuyasha's voice wasn't there. Soon, the ride was over, Rin ran out the exit and found Kagome being comforted by Inuyasha with Sesshormaru.

"What happened?" Rin was out of breath because she was kind of big. (I know I didn't say that at the beginning, but I just wanted you to be surprised.)

"Nothing. Just go eat some popcorn or something. Here, there's 20 dollars to get you 5." Sesshormaru shoed her away but Inuyasha caught up to her.

"Are you actually going to let him talk to you like that?" Inuyasha took Rin by the arm.

"What do you want me to do? Stand up to him and get the hell beaten out of me. I did that once, he he..." Rin ran off well, tried to run off crying.

"Sesshormaru? Did you do anything to hurt Rin in the past?" Inuyasha pulled him over in private and gave him a serious glare.

"Um! Uh... No? Why?" Sesshormaru said the "why" through his teeth in an angry manner and looked srtaight at Rin.

"Because your wife is crying over there and your sitting her with Kagome, _my_ wife. And why are you with her anyways?" Inuyasha couldn't keep his glares off of Sesshormaru.

"What? I'll go talk to her, alone." Sesshormaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way and took Rin outside of the ride's visual scenery and all you could hear was two smacks in the bathroom and Rin shrieking.

"RIN!" Inuyasha was about to go see what was happening but Kagome was pulling his arm.

"I think its best if you not go it-"

"No, Kagome. There is something going between you two that I can't get out. Now let me go." Inuyasha was calm, cool, and collected as he said that.

Kagome let go instantly, but she started to cry. Why was she crying? Was Inuyasha going to finally know the truth? You'll find out in the next chapter.

**A/N: Ha! Another cliffe! What will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? What went on in that bathroom with Rin and Sesshormaru? All of these questions can be answered if you review and I put up another chapter. If you don't review, I won't. I need at least 3 reviews to continue. You probably already know what is going on between Sess and Kag. If you want to, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The Truth

"Rin? Sesshormaru? You in there? What i- SESSHORMARU! GET OFF OF RIN!" Inuyasha knew something was going on so he took a look in the bathroom, finding Rin COVERED in blood and Sesshormaru smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU ASS! RIN IS COVERED IN BLOOD BY YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! I KNEW YOU WERE AN ASS!" Inuyasha pushed Sesshormaru out of the way making him hit the wall. He ran over to Rin.

"I never needed Rin. She was a size 6 and now she is a size 22! You can't gain that much weight in just 1 year! And stop calling me an ass. Do you want to know more truth?" Sesshormaru was confident in his words, stepping forward to Inuyasha.

"Yes! Rin and I will be delighted!" Inuyasha held Rin's head up so the blood with stop gushing out a little.

"I've been sleeping with KAGOME!" Just as Sesshormaru announce that, Kagome came in.

"What the hell? Damn you Sesshormaru and Kagome! You had to take my wife! My ONLY wife. Now you must pay but not in a fight. Go home together. I really do want to kill you and Kagome, but I have a better exception. Go ahead get married. I always thought you were a wench anyways, Kagome."

"What? That's not what you were calling me 3 nights ago! We had problems, Inuyasha. Sesshormaru was the only 1 who listened, who cared about my feelings. You were always with some attorney or something." Kagome went into Sesshormaru's arms.

"That wasn't an attorney. It was a therapist. He helped me with the problems. I wasn't cheating on you or anything, and the late nights were with him. We had night walks and we talked about our problems. You were the one who didn't listen. You can go to hell for all I care!" Inuyasha left out of the park with Rin in his arms.

"What did he just say? I really don't care. I've got you now, Sesshy." Kagome then kissed Sesshormaru.

WITH INUYASHA

"Rin hang in there! We're almost at the hospital!" Inuyasha kept looking back at Rin and then drive again.

"Uhhoohh. I don't know what happened. Where's Sess-" Rin said in her weak voice but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about him. It's a long story. We're here. Just try to relax." Inuyasha hurried Rin in the hospital.

"NURSE! I HAVE A FRIEND WHO WAS ALMOST BEATEN TO DEATH! HURRY!" Inuyasha put Rin on the nearest bed thingy and one of the doctors came.

"Sir, is this your wife?" the doctors pushed the bed that Rin was on.

"No. She is just a friend. Can you help her instead of talking to me?" Inuyasha was whispering comforting thoughts into Rin's ear.

"Sir, I have to do this. What happened?"

"Look! You're the doctor! You tell me!" Inuyasha was going crazy now. He was getting very impatient.

"Are you sure you aren't her husband?"

"Listen you damn diliquint, get this woman in that room before you're the one who was going to be in the emergency room, damn it! Do you got that?" Inuyasha was holding the doctor by the collar of his long, white vest.

"Nurses, get this woman in that room!" The doctor was nervous and scared of Inuyasha by this point.

"Rin, hang in there. I know what he did to you was wrong but I'll make it up to you." Inuyasha said to himself as he took a seat in the waiting room

**A/N: Did you like that chapter? It was very heart-breaking and Inuyasha calling Sesshormaru was a tad bit funny. Do you want to know what will happen in the next chapter? I know I needed 3 reviews but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Please, please review!**


	5. A Size 6

Since the Six Flags incident, it has been over a year since Rin and Inuyasha has ever been heard from. They all graduated but not all at the same school. Rin transferred, as the same with Inuyasha. Rin and Sesshormaru got a divorce as Ayame as Rin's attorney and Kagome as Sesshormaru's. Rin didn't take anything from Sesshormaru because she had a feeling that everything will be okay. This is 1 year later.

"Hey Sesshormaru honey!" Kagome gave Sesshormaru a hug and kiss at a party or a family reunion they would have after they got out of college. Inuyasha and Rin still weren't there leaving Ayame, Kouga, Sessormaru, Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, Miroku, Sango, Kanna, and Hokudoushi. (Yes, Hokudoushi and Kanna are together. I thought they should be a couple!)

"When is Rin and Inuyasha coming? I'm hungry!" Kouga sat there looking like he's never eaten before with Ayame snacking on some goldfish. Kouga licked his lips for some.

"Um.. Ayame? Can I have some-" Kouga then had a mouthful of goldfish. Ayame just stared at him, laughing and stopped until Kagome caught on.

"Why frank fru!" Kouga sounded like Scooby-doo with that mouthful of goldfish. Inuyasha then busted through the door, with a smile showing that he was up to something.

"Hello kid brother give me a-" Sesshormaru was about to hug Inuyasha until he raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Um.. Do I know you? Do we have any relation?" Inuyasha was acting so good, Ayame thought he had amnesia.

"Alright I see what you're doing. You're still mad about Six flags aren't you? Rin probably still in the hospital, getting liposuction!" Sesshormaru and Kagome laughed in Rin's unforgiving weight.

"Hello people! It's me! Rin the slim! Feeling better than ever!" Rin came in with an astonishing blue dress on in a size 8! How did she do it, you wonder? Just read on now!

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my new wife, Rin Kazama!" hugged his new wife with great victory.

"Is it really you? Don't get me wrong though, Rin. You were always astonishing, but you are Radiant with a capital R!" Kouga got up and hugged and kissed Rin on the cheek.

"Wow, Rin! Look at you! You know you are my best friend big or small but….. How did you do it? I think you're skinnier than me!" Ayame did the same as Kouga, only shedding a tear of joy. (ayame wears a size 9. she has hips you know!)

"Well, I have to give thanks to Inuyasha. Through all the rough times, he was there for me when a 'special' someone hurt me physically and mentally. Inuyasha helped me with going through my surgery and when we went to the gym, I could feel the weight coming off of me. Inuyasha was the blessing that was right in front of me. After I saw the bad side of what a man could be, the good side always took me back. And Sesshormaru and Kagome, you were meant for eachother, I forgive you and wish you well. But while you're at it, rot in hell." Rin turned her attention from the two and it went back on Ayame.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Well, everyone's here. Let eat!" Ayame was twisted around by a certain wolf demon of hers. Kouga used his in-human speed to get his food first. He sat down as quickly as he got first in line to get a triple cheeseburger. He slobbed it down with 1 liter of an orange soda.

"YOU PIG! I BROUGHT THAT FOR ALL OF US! Rin, can you take those sacred beads off of Inuyasha and hand them to me please?" Ayame held out her finely manicured hand.

"Here you go." Rin gave them to her.

"Kouga, close your eyes." Ayame said it in one of those innocent, girly eyes.

"Okay!" Kouga was dumb enough to do it. Poor old, Kouga.

"There! all done!" Ayame put a smile on her face, a false innocent smile.

"Before you get back up Kouga stand right here." Ayame pointed to a place where it had hard rocks and hard dirt.

"Okay. Wait a minute, what are these-" Kouga went face first into the ground.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT SIT! I'm done. Here you go, Rin." Ayame took the beads off of the unconscious Kouga and skipped happily to Rin and Inuyasha.

"Um.. Thanks? I guess." Rin took the beads and looked down at them, then at Inuyasha, and last at Ayame and Kouga.

"I guess It's my turn." Rin didn't eat any meat. She ate a salad with some fries and a dier-diet coke. (I made that coke thing up. I don't know why I did. Ask me in your reviews)

"Why aren't you going to eat any hamburgers, Rin?" Kagome finally confronted Rin.

"Because I don't want to. Do you want my resimay and my social security?" Rin didn't look at Kagome, not even a glance.

Kagome walked away. Everyone was silent, but Ayame took the chance to break it.

"So why aren't you eating any meat, Rin?"

"I turned vegetarian. It's a good way to keep my figure."

"I eat meat, of course! I'm a wolf girl! After I eat anything, I go for a power walk or I go to the gym. I've been snacking on goldfish all day. I'm not in the mood for eating even though it smells so good!" Ayame went over to Kouga to see how his condition was.

"Wow! I'm surprised the two of you here, Kanna and Hokudoushi!" Inuyasha sat next to the couple.

"I finally popped the question. We were enemies, only trying to hide out our feeling for eachother. I heard about Rin and Sess. She looks like she is recovering very well." Hokudoushi glance at Kanna then back on Rin.

"She has. I'm just glad to see her herself again. I'm happy to be with her." Inuyasha smiled when Rin smiled at him.

"Don't let Sesshormaru get _tooo_ close to Rin now that she is back in her high school skinny." Kanna looked very serious at Inuyasha.

"I'm not. she isn't going to go out like Kagome did, not this time." Inuyasha kept looking at Sesshormaru trying to make his move on Rin.

"Oh I won't. I won't let this one go." Inuyasha was now smirking, but with worry.


	6. It's Over

Soon, the family reunion or better yet, family re-REunion was over. Sesshormaru was getting closer and closer to Rin everytime he could get a chance. Rin had to keep making hand gestures for Inuyasha to save her. But she soon gave up and let Sesshormaru talk to her before she left.

"So uh. Rin. How's it goin'?" Sesshormaru kept scooting by her every time she wasn't looking. Rin wouldn't look at him the way she did a year ago. Her eyes swam in coco-brown, coloring the white in her eyes. Rin had always a cheerful feeling in her eyes when she looked at Sesshormaru, like he lit up her day. Now, she despises him. Her eyes look like they have hurt, they wanted to scream out the obvious right in the demon's face. Rin covered her hurt with a gentle voice, it was music to Sesshormaru's ears.

"Okay. Better, now." Rin didn't want to bring up too much of the Six Flags scare. But she wanted to remind Sesshormaru of all that she did for him and what she did to do it. She wanted payback, and that's what she's got for Sesshormaru.

"Let's get to the point, why are you with Inuyasha, huh? You're only trying to make me jealous." Sesshormaru promised he knew what Rin was thinking but he didn't.

"Is that so, Sesshoramaru? Jealousy? Is that what you're thinking I'm trying to make you have? Oh no, honey, that's not the reason." Rin turned over to Sesshormaru with her legs together and her back bent over and her hands in her lap.

"Then what's the reason?" Sesshormaru was looking to deep into Rin's eyes to know the real reason.

"You know what you did. I had hard times with myself. You know I tried to lose the weight, but you wouldn't wait. You never wanted to take me to the gym. I've tried all the diet exercises and meals. I wanted to be happy. You weren't making me happy. I trusted you. You were my first. And I know what you're going to say, you never get over your first. But I've proved that wrong. Getting over you was as easy as cutting butter with the dullest knife anyone could possibly have. It's over." Rin got up but Sesshormaru took his grasped on Rin's arm.

"It not-"

"It's over, Sesshormaru. Let her go." Inuyasha suddenly appeared from the shadows, having his father's mad face. Inuyasha was very impatient in his day back he couldn't hold back.

"I didn't want to fight, but this is the only choice I have." Inuyasha started to charge at Sesshormaru but he saw the look in Rin's eyes. So much gleam, they practically opened up Inuyasha's heart. He was somehow hypnotized by her coco eyes. They were deliciously coco and it was like you could lick the brown right off of them. Sesshormaru then looked down at the frightened Rin and was also hypnotized. He remembers that look. His days of being with her flashed right before him. He slowly let go of his tight grasped on Rin's arm. She then ran into Inuyasha's arms.

"I do not deserve a woman like you, Rin. I've been foolish and very mean, of course. I will not accept you back but it's not out of hatred but out of love. I know, it's over." Sesshormaru went upstairs, leaving Rin in a fright that she almost couldn't get out of. Inuyasha and Rin started to walk out the door. Kagome rushed downstairs. She saw the glowing yellow eyes of Inuyasha one last time. He vanished into the night with Rin in his grasped. Kagome started to shed a tear after Inuyasha was no longer in sight, knowing what she did wrong. She loved how the eyes of him glowed in the dark, knowing he was there to comfort her. Kagome, was now ashamed. She whispered Inuyasha before went back upstairs.

**A/N: How'd you like the ending? It was kind of sad how Kagome saw Inuyasha. It kind of makes you cry about the good and bad times. The moral of the story is: Your action speak louder than your words. Take this as a life lesson. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
